The Sundermarket
THE BLACKASH DISTRICT The Sundermarket is located in one of the larger more distinct buildings in the Blackash. Built from untreated pine logs, and tar the Sundermarket looks more like a Skyrpathian Drinking Hall than a traders market. But inside is a single room with massive 10' wide tree trunk pillars holding the roof up. Racked around these pillars and along the walls are vast collections of armor and weaponry collected from all around the world. The owner, Valerii Karpenko, an older human (Orlovian) ex-adventurer from Riverspire has been collecting and trading rare and exotic weaponry his entire life. With one of the largest collections in Dagrmourn, he is highly sought after by both collectors and adventurers. 'PICKS AND AXES' *'Bajyf': This battleaxe is typically found on the eastern coast of Reanaaria Bay. Below the head, which is attached to the shaft with a tang and iron band, wide strips of iron extend down to reinforce the wooden shaft. The blade of a pick is also mounted on the shaft opposite the axe blade. *'Bearded:' The bearded axe is a large two-handed axe favored by Fhokki warriors (predominantly the Hurrkal clan). The long wooden shaft makes the socketed iron head look deceptively small by comparison, but in the hands of a skilled warrior these axes have been known to take out a cocky adventurer with one stroke. *'Elephant:' The unusual name of this Svimohzish two-handed axe refers to its function (hamstringing elephants) and not its shape. The semi-circular iron head is attached to the wooden shaft by means of an unusually long and thin tang. *'Filinako:' Most Malavla (Dejy) are familiar with this two-handed axe with a broad iron head fitted into a wooden handle by a tang. Opposite the blade is a thin point typically not used in combat. When using the filinako as a tool, the point is stuck in the ground, and objects to be cut are drawn across the blade. Because of the broad blade, the shaft is often reinforced with iron. *'Gurvorr:' This Fhokki throwing axe is composed of a wooden haft, on which a socketed iron head is attached at an angle slightly greater than the standard, giving the axe a slightly “bent” look. This simple change greatly improves the axe’s flight performance when hurled. *'Lajanja:' A Malavla (Dejy) axe, the lajanja is constructed of a square, tanged blade fitted into a wooden handle and bound with reeds. The handgrip is almost twice as thick as the rest of the shaft, which is made of a lightweight, flexible wood. *'Yijenvi:' This is a Ridijo (Dejy) fighting axe made of a tapering wood or bone handle, socketed with a rough bronze axe head. *'Sharak:' This two-handed axe consists of a bronze, semi-circular head fitted onto the wooden shaft by means of a tang. The sharak is generally found in areas in and around the Riverlands. *'Wechony:' This is an axe with a narrow semi-circular head of copper or bronze, attached to a wooden shaft by three separate tangs. This narrow head makes it suitable for penetrating attacks against armored foes. The wechony is generally found along the eastern side of Reanaaria Bay, in and around the Khydoban Desert. *'Wepiri: '''Save for the wider blade, this axe is almost identical to the wechony. However, the wider head makes it less effective when penetrating armor. Like the wechony, this axe is generally found along the eastern side of Reanaaria Bay, in and around the Khydoban Desert. *'Khoja:' Found in the ancient Dejy ruins in the Khydoban, the blade of this sacrificial axe appears more like a machete than a typical axe. Both the blade and the haft are made entirely of bronze, and often elaborately engraved. *'Shankako:' This battleaxe is constructed with a tanged steel head attached by tang to a handle of ebony wood. The shaft is reinforced with iron bands, and both blade and shaft are often decorated with inlays of brass or silver. These axes are rarely seen outside of eastern Reanaaria Bay. *'Roshadoran:' This axe/pick is constructed primarily in the elven city of Doulathanorian. Both the blade and the haft are made of steel. *'Meratemp: The forest gnomes favor this axe consisting of a socketed, semicircular iron blade attached to a short wooden handle. They are often thrown as a missile weapon. *'Mizahniz: '''These Svimohzish axes are used for special rituals, and only rarely in combat. Generally, they are carried only as symbols of rank among the tribe. These axes consist of a curved and beaked steel head fitted into a club-like wooden handle by means of a large tang. 'RANGED WEAPONS *'Crossbow, Dragon’s Foot:' A dragon’s foot crossbow is a light crossbow, specifically designed to be used in conjunction with a dragon’s foot – this is a long metal lever with four prongs on one end (two long curved forks and two short hooks). You load a dragon’s foot crossbow by placing the curved forks over the crossbow’s wood stock, while the two hooks grab the string. The crossbowman then puts his foot in the metal stirrup attached to the front of the crossbow, and presses the crossbow down while the bowstring is held by the “dragon’s foot”. Loading a dragon's foot crossbow takes a full round (provoking an attack of opportunity for D&D characters). This extra loading time, as well as the extra weight of the metal stirrup, makes the dragon’s foot crossbow less popular than the standard crossbow, but also slightly cheaper. It also possesses a slightly greater range. A dragon’s foot crossbow requires two hands to use, regardless of the user’s size. A dragon’s foot crossbow is fired by pulling a lever. D&D characters may fire this weapon one-handed as a light crossbow, but with a –4 penalty to attack rolls. D&D players can find more information on light crossbows in Chapter 7: Equipment of the D&D Player’s Handbook. *'Crossbow, Gnomish:' A gnomish crossbow is a type of light crossbow that requires two hands to use. A gnomish crossbow is drawn back by turning a small, built-in crank. For D&D characters, loading a gnomish crossbow takes a move action, and provokes an attack of opportunity. Furthermore, D&D characters of Small size or larger may fire this weapon one-handed as a light crossbow, but with a –4 penalty to attack rolls. D&D players can find more information on light crossbows in Chapter 7: Equipment of the D&D Player’s Handbook. *'Longbow, Daikyu:' This mysterious longbow is rumored to come from far to the west, over the Brandobian Ocean. *'Longbow, Elven Composite:' This variant longbow was actually developed by the ancient dwellers of the Elos Desert. It is a lighter composite longbow just over 6 feet tall. As time passed, this particular style of longbow faded from human use, as humans branched out to experiment with new and different styles. With their extensive knowledge, the gray elves took the initial design and improved upon it – one of the rare occasions where the elves owe an idea to the humans. This longbow uses the same rules as the human composite longbow. Some call this the “great elven longbow”. *'Longbow, Fhokki:' This Fhokki longbow is almost 7 feet tall, with wooden limbs and a grip of carved deer horn. Like the standard longbow, this bow requires at least two hands to use it. This bow is too big to be used while mounted. *'Longbow, Halfling: '''The halfling longbow is made for Small creatures. A halfling longbow is any self, built or backed longbow at least 3 feet tall but less than 4 1/2. Regardless of race, the wielder needs two hands to use it. Any character that is Medium or larger can use this bow while mounted. *'Longbow, Plated''': This is a practice longbow made of a stiff, readily available material such as bamboo or whalebone. Whatever the material, this bow is spanned by a thin chain on which is hung a series of iron plates. As these plates make a good deal of noise every time the bow is fired or moved, the plated longbow is generally unsuited for actual combat. However, the noise makes it very easy for the weapons master to hear when his students have stopped practicing. Like the standard longbow, it requires at least two hands to use. This bow is too big to be used while mounted. MORE STOCK COMING SOON